


Momma goes out of town - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baby Beta Liam, Daddy Derek, F/M, Mommy Reader, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Puppy Liam, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N has to go out of town for a few days to attend an emergency so enlists Derek's help in taking care of the young beta whilst she's gone but Liam isn't too sure about being away from his momma.





	1. The emergency

Y/N sat on the couch flipping between her checklist and her ipad that she had resting on both of her knees. She huffed blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she continued to jot down more notes. Liam was pressed to her side, his head resting against her shoulder. After hearing that Y/N had to go out of town to visit a family friend who had been in a car accident and she was listed as his only emergency contact.  
"Have you got everything on there?". Derek asked as he emerged from the kitchen carrying a small tray of two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and a small mug of warm milk. He handed Y/N her mug of steaming coffee which she took gratefully and gave Liam the small mug of warm milk.  
"Here you go, pup." Derek smiled handing it to the young beta.  
"Yeah, thanks. I just need to pack my clothes and the last few bits and I'll be set". She told him with a confident smile.  
"Do you have to go, momma?" Liam asked nervously as he stared down at the mug in his hand.  
"You know I have to, baby. Besides it's only for two days and Derek promises to take good care of you whilst I'm gone". She reassured him wrapping an arm around him. Liam nuzzled into her chest and breathed in her familiar fresh floral scent.  
"We'll have lots of fun, pup." Derek told the young beta affectionately ruffling the young boy's hair.  
"We'll call momma just before going to bed ok? You'll be ok". Derek continued to reassure the beta. Liam sighed and nodded looking up at the older alpha. 

~ later that evening ~ 

Y/N was in the bedroom packing her bag for the next morning to leave early. She had her large duffle bag on the bed as she went from her wardrobe to the bathroom gathering everything she needed for her trip.  
"Please don't go, momma". Liam asked playing with his fingers as he looked up at her anxiously.  
"Baby, what's wrong? What's got you so nervous?" She asked sitting down on the bed and pulling the young beta onto her lap.  
"I'll miss you. I've never been away from you before. I'm scared something will happen and you won't be here to help me". He admitted. Y/N sighed. He was right. She hadn't been away from him ever since he had turned.  
"I'll FaceTime you from Derek's phone when I get there and then again when you go to bed." She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Can you promise me you'll be a brave boy just for those few days and do as Derek asks? I promise I'll come back to you". She added pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you so much", she replied.  
"I love you too, momma. I promise". Liam told her.

Y/N finished packing setting her duffle bag by her dresser along with her handbag and her clothes draped on the chair for the following morning. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with Liam climbing in beside her. He nuzzled into her chest as she held him, gently running her fingers through his sand coloured hair.  
"Everything will be ok, baby. I trust Derek, I know he'll take good care of you." She reassured Liam pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Alright, the car has a full tank of gas and I've also checked the tires. You're good to go, babe". Derek told her walking into the bedroom as he put the car key down on the bedside table and went into the bathroom to wash up and get changed joining his mate and pup in bed.  
"Thanks babe." Y/N called to him. 

Derek climbed into bed beside Y/N pressing a kiss to her lips and reaching over to ruffle Liam's hair.  
"Derek?" Liam asked sleepily.  
"What is it, pup?" Derek replied softly.  
"Promise everything will be ok when momma's gone?" Liam asked him. Derek sat up in bed on his elbow and reached over and ran his fingers through Liam's hair.  
"I'll take good care of you, pup. Your momma will be so proud when she gets back", he reassured the beta with a wink.  
"Try and get some rest, baby." Y/N told Liam pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Liam fell asleep within minutes as he rest against his momma, her soft heartbeat slowly lulling him to sleep. 

"I'll take care of him, babe." Derek reassured Y/N seeing her look at the young beta with such love in her eyes.  
"I know you will. I trust you'll do the right thing", Y/N replied with a smile.  
"He's just nervous because he hasn't been away from me since he turned." Y/N added.  
"The first night is going to be tough", Derek sighed.  
"It will but just calm him and talk to him softly and he'll be ok." Y/N told him.  
"If he fights or gets upset, just do as I do". She added.  
"Pull him onto my lap and cradle him in my arms until his breathing calms down?" Derek asked.  
"Yes, he'll find it strange at first but you're practically a father figure to him so he'll be ok", she replied.  
"I'll do whatever I can". Derek repeated.  
"I love you". Y/N replied with a smile and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips.  
"I love you too". Derek replied as he pressed another soft kiss to Y/N's forehead as they settled down to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be quite a challenging day.


	2. Old habits die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N arrives in town to see her friend, Andrew at the hospital. Whilst she's doing well taking care of her friend, Derek is just about coping with Liam's attachment anxiety but does the best he can to make his mate proud.

The next morning, Y/N was up bright and early making sure she had time to shower, get ready and make breakfast for her boys before setting off. It was a 4 hour drive to the town where she was needed so the earlier she set off the better. Y/N was in the kitchen with Derek plating up pancakes when the little beta trudged in.   
"Morning momma". Liam yawned still tired.   
"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" She asked putting a plate in front of him as he sat down at the table and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The couple joined him and dug in to their hot breakfast. Once they were done Y/N ran around the loft gathering the last minute things she needed whilst Derek loaded her bags into the Camaro.   
"Ok that's everything". She said closing the door to the bathroom as she headed downstairs and grabbed her leather jacket and handbag that was waiting for her on the coat rack.   
"Take care, drive safe and call me when you get there. I love you", Derek told her engulfing her in a big hug and pressing a long chaste kiss to her velvety smooth lips.   
"I will, I love you too." She replied with a smile slightly reluctant to let go of him.   
"I love you, momma. I'll miss you. Be safe and come back soon", Liam told her trying to stop himself from crying as he hugged her tight.   
"I love you too, baby. I promise. Everything will be ok, I'll call you both as soon as I get there", she reassured him hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to his crown and then she got into the Camaro and stated the engine, gave her boys one last wave, blew Derek a kiss goodbye and smoothly drove down the path that lead her away from the Hale loft and on to the main road as she started her journey. 

"Come on pup, let's head back inside", Derek called after Liam. The young beta sat in the living room and turning on his morning cartoons trying to occupy his mind whilst Derek cleaned up the kitchen before joining him. The older alpha sat down beside his pup and put an arm around him in a comforting manner as Liam watched his cartoons.   
"Derek?" Liam asked.   
"Yes pup?" Derek responded gently patting the beta's shoulder.   
"Do you think momma will be ok?" He asked looking up at the older alpha with his baby blue eyes.   
"If there's one thing I know about your momma, it's that she's pretty badass and can take care of herself when things get tough. But I also she'll call us later to let us know she's ok". He told his pup. Liam nodded in agreement and went back to watching his cartoons.

For the rest of the morning, Derek saw that Liam was content with watching tv and relaxing so he left the beta as he worked around the loft cleaning up and working on papers in his office. It got to 1:47pm when Derek realised he should be serving lunch right about now. He made a neat pile of his papers to come back to later and headed into the living room passing my to check on Liam before going into the kitchen and turning on the oven so the pre made chicken pasta dish Y/N had made for them would heat up. In a separate bowl he cut up some salad and spooned it onto two plates before adding the now heated pasta dish.   
"Lunch time, pup" Derek called Liam as he set everything else down on at the kitchen table.  
"Your momma left us your favourite food. It's hot and waiting for you. Let's dig in" Derek smiled as the young beta approached him at the table and sat down digging in.   
"There's plenty for seconds, kiddo" Derek added.   
"Thanks Derek" Liam replied with a small smile.

After lunch, Liam helped Derek clean up the kitchen. Derek could sense Liam's sadness as he glanced at the beta next to him that was drying the dishes.   
"What's on your mind, pup?" Derek asked but Liam shrugged.   
"You miss your momma, don't you?" He asked softly to which Liam sighed and nodded slowly.   
"I miss her too but we can do lots of fun things whilst she's away. Would your momma let you eat marshmallow fluff from the jar?" Derek smiled as he took down the jar of sweetness and unscrewed the lid handing it to Liam but the shook his head.   
"Momma said to be good." Liam replied timidly.   
"Hey, I won't tell if you won't", Derek replied with a playful wink.   
"What do you want to do today? There's still time left if you want to go out and do something?" Derek asked Liam trying to cheer him up but Liam shook his head and sighed.   
"Ok, how about we watch movies at home and I'll order pizza for dinner. Does that sound good?" This time, Liam nodded his head.   
"Ok, do you want to find a movie to watch and I'll get us some snacks". Derek told him ruffling his hair as he headed into the kitchen to grab the bag of sweet popcorn before making a call to order pizza. 

Derek got into the living room and his phone began to ring and he saw that it was Y/N. It had been 2 and 1/2 hours since she left this morning so Derek assumed she was at a rest stop.   
"Look who's calling, pup". Derek smiled showing Liam his phone.   
"Momma!" He smiled.   
"Hey babe, how's it going?" Derek asked.   
"Hey, how are you? How's Liam?" She asked.   
"Hi momma!" Liam called down the phone.   
"Hi baby, how're you doing?" She replied lovingly.   
"I'm ok, I miss you". He told her.   
"I know, sweetheart. I miss you too. Are you guys having fun?" She added.   
"Yeah we're having a movie and pizza night, right pup?" Derek smiled at Liam who nodded his head.   
"Ooh that sounds great," she commented.   
"How's the journey going?" Derek asked her.   
"It's not bad, it's been pretty quiet. I just pulled in to a diner for a quick bathroom break and to get some food before getting back on the road. I have to get going. I'll call you again when I get there. I love you so much!" She told them.   
"I love you too, babe. Be safe." Derek told her.   
"Love you too, momma", Liam told her.   
"I love you more, baby. Take care." She told him before hanging up. Liam sighed a breath of relief happy to have heard from his momma again.   
"See, pup. We're all good and your momma is fine". Derek told the young beta as he wrapped an arm around him and held him close. 

Later that afternoon, Liam had selected several movies to watch. They started off with X-men: the apocalypse as dinner arrived, continuing with world war z until dinner was finished and Derek cleaned up and they finished off with the hobbit: the battle of the five armies before it got quite late and Derek suggested they went to bed. Earlier Y/N had called again just as she had promised to wish Liam goodnight. 

It got to 11:48pm and the now tiresome duo made their way upstairs to bed. Derek went into his room and changed into his white vest top and grey sweats before going to check on Liam in the spare room. He walked to the spare room and knocked on the door asking permission to enter. He saw Liam had changed into his pajamas but sat on the end of the bed playing with his fingers nervously.   
"Come on, pup. Bedtime". Derek told him urging him to get into bed.   
"Night, Derek." Liam called out to the older alpha.   
"Goodnight, pup. If you need anything during the night let me know, ok? You know where I am". He reassured the beta who nodded in response.   
"Good boy, sleep well". He told him ruffling his hair affectionately. The older alpha made his way to his room before settling into bed to get some rest.

However it didn't last long when the older alpha woke up to crying and whimpering during the early hours of the morning. Derek rolled over and glanced at the small alarm clock on his bedside table that read 3:21am. Oh no, Liam. He thought before hauling himself out of bed and headed to the spare room. Derek got to Liam's room and saw the young beta scrunched up in bed under his duvet, his legs pulled up to his chest as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Hey Liam. Hey, pup. What is it? What's the matter? He asked softly approaching the beta. Liam sniffled and shook his head.   
"I want momma". He told him almost whispering. Derek's heart broke seeing the young boy so upset. He couldn't blame him. It was his first time away from Y/N. Derek sat beside Liam and pulled the young boy on to his lap and hushed him gently running his friends through the pup's sandy brown hair.   
"I miss momma" Liam whined against him.   
"I know, pup. I know. Try and go back to sleep and we'll call her after breakfast." Derek reassured him. Liam nodded in the older alpha's arm nuzzling into his neck, into his warmth allowing his tiredness to take over.   
"Derek..." Liam mumbled sleepily his eyes fluttering closing.  
"What is it, pup?" Derek asked softly smoothing Liam's hair away from his face and using his thumb to gently stroke his cheek just as Y/N would.   
"Promis' you' stay wi' me". The young beta mumbled sleepily against the older alpha.   
"I'm right here, pup." Derek reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He laid the young boy down back in his bed and laid down beside him soon falling asleep.

Y/N had arrived in town that previous evening and headed straight to her hotel room calling the staff at the hospital alerting them that she had arrived and would be able to see her friend, Andrew and fill out any necessary paper on his behalf. 

~ the next morning ~ 

Y/N woke up bright and early to relax and have breakfast whilst calling Derek to make sure Liam was doing ok.   
"Hey". She called down the line as Derek picked up instantly.   
"Hey beautiful, how was your night?" He asked her. She could imagine him working in the kitchen playing up breakfast.   
"Honestly, cold and quite lonely." She told him.   
"Well you know I can fix that when you get back." Derek playfully teased her. Y/N smiled and rolled her eyes at his flirtatious behaviour. God, she missed him.   
"Where's my baby? Put Liam on". She instructed him.   
"He's here. He misses you." Derek told her before passing the phone to Liam.   
"Momma...?" Liam called down the line.  
"Hi baby." She cooed down the line.   
"I miss you momma," Liam told her.   
"I miss you too, baby. I'm here for one more day and then I'm coming home to you ok? Derek told me you both had a fun night eating pizza and watching movies?" She asked him.   
"Yeah it was fun. I still miss you. Come home soon ok?" He told her.   
"I will baby, have a great day. I love you so much." She told him.   
"Love you too, momma." Liam smiled relieved to hear her voice.   
"So what's the plan for today?" Derek asked her back on the line.   
"Well I got here pretty late yesterday evening so I'm just going to make a few phones, stop by a few stores and then head to the hospital. I'll probably be there for most of the day". She told him.   
"Ok, have a great day. Give Andrew my kind regards and I'll speak to you soon. I love you."   
"Love you too, babe." She told him and hung up. 

After getting ready, she made her way to flower shop to pick up a bouquet of sunflowers on her way to the hospital to see Andrew. Y/N and Andrew had grown up together. They were childhood friends up until they went their separate ways after finishing university. Y/N had met Derek during her final year and after clicking instantly and becoming apart of the supernatural world she stayed in Beacon Hills with the love of her life and later become the pack mother to his and Scott's pack. 

She arrived at the hospital and made her way to the ward to see Andrew. She saw him bandaged up and approached his bed.   
"Hey,". Andrew replied with a smile.   
"Jeez, I leave you for a few months and get a call you're in hospital. This isn't how I wanted to see you." She told him placing the bouquet of flowers on his table.   
"I know, I'm sorry I had to drag you out here. Derek's not going to let me hear the end of it". He chuckled. Y/N slapped his arm playfully.   
"Speaking of my old brooding pal, how is he?" He asked her.  
"He's doing great." Y/N simply replied.   
"And you're happy?" He asked.  
"The most I've ever been". She smiled.   
"Speaking of happy, I heard you became a mother". He asked.  
"Not biologically but yes I did." She told him with a smile.   
"That's great, I'm happy for you. So how is my new godson?" He asked cheekily. Y/N smiled and nodded.   
"You already claimed the title, huh?" She chuckled.   
"Of course. Now show me my godson." Andrew asked impatiently.   
"His name is Liam", she told him taking out her phone and showed him one of the many pictures of her and Liam.   
"You make him so happy". Andrew smiled at the pictures of Liam laughing and smiling with her and Derek. Y/N sighed contently.   
"Should I ask about you and Vanessa?" Y/N asked him. Andrew smiled and looked down at his lap.   
"She dumped me a few weeks ago. I caught her with one of the other guys from work but it's cool. I'm over it." He sighed.   
"I'm sorry to hear that". Y/N replied with sadness. The two old friends spent time catching up with each other even if it was from a hospital room. Y/N went to update herself with Andrew's situation heading to the nurses' station to ask what happened and when he would be able to go home. 

~ back in beacon hills ~ 

It was the early afternoon and Derek sat in the garden on the swing reading an old unfinished book until Liam came out and joined him.   
"Hey pup, everything ok?" Derek asked putting an arm around Liam's shoulder gently patting his arm. Liam nodded.   
"Can we go to the arcade later?" Liam asked the older alpha.   
"Sure, we'll leave after lunch is that ok?" Derek asked him to which the young beta nodded getting up to go back into the living room.   
"Derek?" Liam asked again remembering something. This time the older alpha looked up from his book.   
"Thanks for last night", Liam told him shyly. Derek smiled and patted the seat next to him. Liam obliged and sat next to him.   
"You're welcome. I know you call Y/N your momma but you're my pup too ok? Besides I promised I'd do anything to keep you safe. That was a promise to you and your momma. You know that". Derek told him. Liam smiled and nodded.   
"Thanks Derek." He told him again before heading back in to the living room. After lunch, Derek did as Liam asked and took the young beta to the arcade for a few hours to keep him occupied. 

~ meanwhile ~ 

Y/N was able to take Andrew home to his apartment after the doctor had accessed his injuries and prescribed him some medicine late that afternoon.   
"You can head back tonight if you want", Andrew told her as he made his way into his apartment.   
"I'm not leaving you alone on the first night home from the hospital" she told him. He sat down on the couch and put his hands up defensively.   
"Ok I just thought you'd want to get home to Derek and Liam." He told her.   
"They're coping without me. Besides I came to see you." She told him. Andrew gave her a list of errands to do that Y/N had to pry out of him. First she briefly vacuumed the apartment, went to the grocery store and stocked up his cupboards and made him two dinner dishes which were kept in the fridge to heat for later. Y/N was done by 8pm and slumped down on the couch next to Andrew.   
"Jeez, you worked me to the bone", she joked.   
"Hey, you offered". He chuckled.   
"I'm joking. Do you need anything else?" She asked him but he shook his head no. That night, the two friends watched a Lord of the rings marathon whilst tucking into Mexican takeaway.   
"Just like the old days, huh?" Andrew stated taking a bite out of his burrito. Y/N chuckled and nodded.   
"Oh my nurse will be here tomorrow to take over, so you're free to go." He told her.   
"You know, when you get better you'll have to make a trip down to Beacon Hills." She told him. He nodded in response and put his hand over Y/N's thanking her for everything she had done for him since she arrived. Even though she had been called to see him at the hospital, she had fun catching up with an old friend but she ready to head back to her love, her baby beta and to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great feedback for part one. You guys have me so much inspiration that I've even managed to get part 2 done. Here it is so enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 3 Preview: Home Sweet Home


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes back home to Beacon Hills and Derek updates her on what happened when she was gone.

The next morning, Y/N was up bright and early making sure Andrew had everything he needed before she headed back home to Beacon Hills.  
‘’Do you need anything else?’’ she politely asked as she adjusted a pillow under his leg to make sure he was confortable.  
‘’No, no you’ve already done so much for me. Besides the nurse will be here soon so you should make sure you have everything before setting off.’’ He told her.  
‘’I’ll wait until your nurse gets here so I can fill her in on everything before heading back’’ she told him. She went into the kitchen and made two mugs of coffee handing one to Andrew.  
‘’I’m gonna miss you, you know that right? You’re the best friend any guy could ask for’’ Andrew told her with a smile. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’You know I’d always come to help in a heartbeat’’ she told him.  
‘’Yeah I do. Derek’s a lucky guy but if he ever hurt you, you know’’ he told her trailing off. Y/N chuckled at how sweet and protective he was.  
‘’You know Derek would knock you on your ass if you got on his bad side?’’ Y/N chuckled. Andrew’s mouth gaped open in an amusing way.  
‘’You seriously think he’s stronger than me?’’ he asked her offended.  
‘’Oh hun, I know he’s stronger than you. Let’s not even go there, pal.’’ She replied patting his shoulder. The two old friends burst out laughing enjoying each other’s company before departing.   
Andrew’s nurse arrived an hour later, she began by doing a health assessment on him taking notes from Y/N.  
‘’Thank you, Y/N. I can take it from here.’’ She told her with a confident smile before making her way into the kitchen with her bag taking out the prescribed medication for her patient.   
Y/N gave her old friend a long hug and told him her goodbyes until next time before grabbing her jacket and phone and headed out the door and walking back to her hotel. She stopped by a grocery store and a local known on her way back to pick up some food for the road knowing she would be driving for 4+ hours. She arrived at her hotel and it had just gone 12 noon. She decided to dig into the sandwich she picked up at the deli along with a packet of chips and a bottle of water sitting on the bed watching a random movie which was playing on one of the channels in the background as she looked through her phone at her checklist making sure she had everything before heading back.   
~ Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills earlier that morning ~  
Today was Thursday. Derek had got Liam ready for school and dropped him off. He silently thanked god it was school day knowing that Liam would only worry and become more anxious sitting at home watching the clock wondering when his momma would be back home.   
‘’Come on, pup or we’ll be late.’’ Derek called the young beta as he put on his jacket and grabbed the car keys waiting for Liam.  
‘’Derek..?’’ the young beta asked the older alpha he considered as a father figure to him.  
‘’Yes, pup?’’ Derek responded as he kept his eyes on the road.  
‘’Will momma be back today?’’ he asked.  
‘’I’m not sure, pup but she’ll probably ring later on to us know what’s happening.’’ He reassured the young beta.  
‘’I miss her.’’ Liam told him sadly.  
‘’I know, pup. I know this has been hard on you but you’ve done really well. I’m really proud of you’’, Derek praised him affectionately ruffling the boy’s hair.   
They arrived at the school swiftly as Derek parked up at the entrance waiting to let Liam go.  
‘’Thanks Derek,’’ Liam replied with a small shy smile as he leaned forward and gave the older alpha hug. Derek couldn’t help but smile and wrap his arms around Liam pressing a kiss to his crown before letting him go.  
‘’Anytime kiddo. Have a great day, pup. I’ll pick you right here at 3pm.’’ Derek told him waving at the young beta who trudged up the steps into the school as he was greeted by his best friend, Mason as he also gave Derek a small smile and reassuring wave. The older alpha decided to stop by the grocery store on his way home so he could prepare lasagne for when Liam got home from school and for Y/N when she got back from her trip. He was about to start the engine to head to the store when his phone rang and Y/N’s image appeared on the screen. He smiled and answered it immediately.   
‘’Good morning, beautiful.’’ Derek called down the line with a smile.  
‘’Morning, handsome. How’s it going?’’ Y/N responded.  
‘’I’ve been fine. I’ve missed you. It’s Liam that’s been pretty anxious. He misses you.’’ He told her.  
‘’I know, I miss him too. Is he at school?’’. She asked.  
‘’Yeah I just dropped him at school. Are you setting off?’’ He asked curiously.  
‘’Not until 12-ish. If the roads are clear I should be home by 4’’. She told him looking down at her watch.  
‘’Alright, I’ll see you later. Take care. Drive safe and I love you’’. He told her.  
‘’I love you too, babe’’ she told him saying goodbye and hanging up.   
Derek spent the morning prepping dinner for later before leaving it in the oven covered up in foil to be cooked later as he cleaned up the loft a little and took a shower quickly before it was time to collect Liam later. It got to 2:45pm and Derek locked up the loft before heading to the school to pick up Liam parking at the entrance just as he had done that morning.   
~ Time skip to Y/N’s long journey to when she arrives back in Beacon Hills~   
It had just gone 3:30pm and Y/N drove down the path where she could see her home in the distance and sighed a breath of relief and smiled with excitement ready to be back in the arms of her love. She parked the car and saw that Derek’s car was not in sight wondering if he had gone to pick up Liam from School. With her spare key, she let herself in and set her duffle bag down in the hallway and went up to the bathroom relieve herself and freshen up after the long journey before the boys got back. She headed back downstairs making herself a cup of coffee and went into the living room and slumped down on the couch relaxing watching TV and digging into the leftover snacks she had brought back with her leaving the gummy bears for Liam.   
It wasn’t long until the door to the loft swung open and the boys walked in.   
‘’…I know that, pup. But you have to remember that…’’ Derek was cut off by Liam’s cheer of happiness as they walked into the living room together and saw that Y/N had arrived back early.  
‘’MOMMA!’’, Liam called out like an excited toddler as he dropped his backpack and ran to Y/N who held her arms open for him.  
‘’Hi baby! Oh my goodness, I missed you so much,’’ she cooed taking him into her arms and sat back down on the couch as she pulled her baby into her arms before pressing kisses to his forehead.  
‘’I missed you, momma,’’ Liam told her resting in her arms.  
‘’Welcome home, beautiful,’’ Derek smiled as he walked in and took a seat beside them and wrapped in arms around Y/N and Liam as the young beta refused to let go of his momma any time soon. The older alpha pressed a deep, loving kiss to his mate’s lips.  
‘’I missed you,’’ she told him resting her head against his chest.  
‘’We missed you too, didn’t we pup?’’ Derek her ruffling Liam’s hair.  
‘’How was Andrew? Is he home from the hospital?’’, Derek asked.  
‘’Yeah, he came home this morning. I was just sorting out a few things in his apartment before the nurse arrived to take over,’’ she updated him. Derek nodded in response.  
‘’I’m glad he’s doing ok, that was quite a scare he gave us.’’ He added.  
‘’Yeah, I told him to visit us once he got better. He’s really excited to see you again and meet his new godson,’’ she told him.  
‘’He’s claimed the title already hasn’t he?’’ Derek chuckled to which Y/N smiled and nodded. He told him how excited he was to see his old friend again and to meet his new godson, Liam.  
‘’I’ll call him tomorrow to see how he’s doing,’’ she told him sitting back on the couch letting herself sink into the large cushions and let out a sigh of contentment as Derek went into the kitchen to plate up dinner as they continued to catch up.   
‘’Wow, this looks great, babe.’’ She replied her stomach growling.  
‘’You really cooked dinner?’’ Y/N exclaimed mocking a shocked expression as she teased Derek.  
‘’Ha ha ha, very funny,’’ Derek responded as he rolled his eyes playfully before plating up dinner and handing her a plate of lasagne, onion rings, salad and garlic bread.  
‘’Maybe I should go away more often, huh?’’ she joked teasing them as she tucked in.  
‘’NO!’’ Liam protested strongly shaking his head hugging her tight. Y/N chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’I’m joking, baby. Momma’s right here. I’ll always be here, baby,’’ She reassured Liam gently rocking the young beta in her arms. Derek watched over his pup that refused to leave is momma the moment she got back from her trip.   
‘’Sit beside momma, pup and eat your dinner,’’ Derek instructed the young boy. Liam nodded and did as he was told still leaning against her side. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his crown as Derek handed him a plate of food.  
‘’Can I sit back in your lap after, momma?’’ Liam asked blushing shyly.  
‘’Of course you can, baby. I’ve missed holding you in my arms,’’ she cooed pressing a kiss to his nose making him blush deeper. Liam hid his face against her shoulder as he turned a light shade of pink. The couple couldn’t help but chuckle at Liam’s adorable actions.  
‘’I love you’’, Y/N told the young beta with a loving smile as she pressed a kiss to his crown again as he began to dig in to his meal.  
~ After dinner ~  
The family sat together in the living room with Y/N resting against Derek as he wrapped an around her as she held Liam on her lap as they watched a random movie playing on TV and talked in between. It didn’t take long for Liam to fall asleep in Y/N’s arms as he rest against her chest comfortably; clutching her shirt with one hand.  
‘’How was he?’’ she asked softly running her fingers through Liam’s soft sand coloured hair. Derek smiled and gently ruffled Liam’s hair.  
‘’He’s been ok during the day, I’ve been trying to keep him occupied. He had trouble sleeping last night and got a little upset but I managed to comfort him and put him to sleep. I think he had separation anxiety,’’ Derek told her.  
‘’Can you blame him? He hasn’t left my side since the night Scott bit him and with his actual parents not bothering or caring about him. I had to take him in. He’s been through so much and seen things no child should. He’s my baby,’’ she told him pressing a kiss to the young boy’s forehead.  
‘’I know,’’ Derek smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead and one to Liam’s. Since taking in the young beta, Derek had been unsure if the father figure role would suit him but with Y/N’s love and encouragement, he had grown into it often taking care of Liam and growing rather protective of the young boy ever since he had called him ‘’dad’’ by accident but deep down Derek didn’t mind. Liam was his pup just as Y/N was the boy’s mother maybe not by blood but they were his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who requested this mini series. Here's the first part to it. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
